


Sneaky

by yoyojess



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, along with everyone else at smosh, courtney and boze being supportive friends, shayne & damien being sneaky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyojess/pseuds/yoyojess
Summary: Damien and Shayne enjoy being sneaky. Especially about their relationship.





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh disclaimer i don't really know how the cabins or whatever work at the smosh summer games so  
> (also sorry about the all lowercase thing)

shayne and damien liked being sneaky. especially about their relationship. they both decided keeping it on the down low would be better for them. at first it just started with the small things at work, like holding eye contact way longer than normal. or sitting right next to each other for the sole purpose of being able to hold hands under the table. then it escalated to quick kisses while no one was around. or sneaking off to the bathroom to make out. then it got riskier, making out in the squad or smosh games office while no one was around. or grabbing the other's thigh under the table and watching them squirm. sometimes they'd sneak off to a quiet & private place to just hold hands and talk. after a while, they'd assume that people had caught on to what they were doing, but no one did. then they decided to try telling the 2 people they felt closest to at smosh, courtney and boze. they had all met up in the squad room when it was empty and told them about their relationship. both courtney and boze were happy for them, and had promised to not tell anyone else. 

then there were times they almost got caught by the others. like when damien was sitting at his desk and shayne sitting right next to him while having his head rest on damien's shoulder. mari had walked in to see the two and asked what happened. damien was panicking but managed to say shayne just fell asleep while watching damien play. mari nodded before grabbing her things and saying goodbye. shayne lifted his head and thanked god damien was good at thinking fast. or the episode of 'camera roll' when damien began texting shayne while he took the picture of sonny and olivia was taking pictures of shayne and saw the texts. shayne quickly dismissed the messages and took the photo. he could see olivia looking at him funny from the corner of his eye. thank god she didn't ask him about it after or anything. 

eventually, shayne and damien decided they wanted to tell the rest of the people at smosh, but it was during summer games. so they decided to put it off until it was over. one of the nights when everyone was either asleep or hanging out with others outside damien decided to climb into shayne's bed and cuddle him. shayne laughed at the action and shifted himself so he faced damien. damien kissed shayne's forehead before falling asleep.

and then morning time came. almost everyone was awake and ready, shayne and damien still asleep. no one had really payed attention to the beds near the back, but when noah walked around looking for one of his pairs of pants, he found shayne and damien asleep in the same bed. he quickly walked away, not wanting to disturb them. after a few minutes shayne woke up to a loud thud. he looked and noticed damien wasn't in bed with him anymore, he was on the floor. shayne looked and began laughing at damien. damien smiled before using the bed to help him stand up. shayne checked the time before getting ready. damien did the same and in 10 minutes they were both ready and out the door. 

noah had told keith what he'd seen and keith had told olivia what noah saw. soon everyone knew about it. when shooting for the day was over, the boys had numerous people come up and ask about it, and they said it was true. in the end shayne and damien were relived they didn't have to make an announcement about it or anything and that everyone at smosh was so accepting.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is the first thing i've published so sorry if it's kinda weird.


End file.
